


Mmmh...Strawberries!

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: A couple in love. And a bowl of fresh strawberries.





	Mmmh...Strawberries!

**I don't own them!**

Their first summer in Alexandria is hot. The air isn't as humid as home in Georgia, it feels different, it smells different, it sounds different.

But it is nice.

It's nice to have a place to rest.

It's nice to have some time alone with your husband.

Maggie smiles against Glenns lips. They are in their kitchen, everyone else is outside, hunting or re-organizing the pantry or taking care of the order in the streets.

"Bed", Glenn pants between hot kisses, but Maggie shakes her head. "No", she says, "I like it here."

Her arms around his neck, she starts kissing him again.

"But if someone sees us?"

"They all have work to do. It's just us. Us...and this bowl of fresh strawberries."

"Strawberries? I love strawberries! Where did you find them?"

"A gift from Deanna. She said, I should share with you."

"I love Deanna. And I love you."

His hand sneaks to the bowl and catches a ripe berry. It's dark red and smells delicious.

He pops it into his mouth and groans. "So good."

His wife watches him with hooded eyes.

"I bet, they would taste even better with cream", she smiles and starts to unbotton her summerdress. It's white with little flowers on it and a button tape in front.

Glenn is mesmerized and he watches in awe. Inch by inch, Maggie reveals her creamy skin and Glenn discovers to his delight, that his wicked wife in naked underneath her dress.

He picks Maggie up and seats her on the kitchen countertop made of smooth granite.

"Leave the dress on", he whispers huskily, while searching for a perfect fruit in the bowl.

He picks one up and traces Maggie's lips with the tip of the strawberry. Her tongue darts out to lick it.

Glenn moves the berry away from Maggies mouth and lets it wander over her skin, it leaves goosebumps in its wake. He circles the nipple of her right breast with it, while simulaneous sucking on the left one.

Maggies breathing increases and she opens her legs for Glenn.

He switches his ministrations and his wife begins to whimper.

The berry wanders down, causing her abbs to quiver.

"Hold yourself open, sweetheart", Glenn orders and Maggie brings her feet up on the countertop, legs bend and spread widly. With her fingers, she parts her wet folds, showing her husband her most intimate parts.

A shiver runs down her spine as he watches her closely. The shy part of her wants to close her legs but Glenn starts to press small kisses against the insides of her tighs and she loves the feeling of his lips against her. So...shyness be damned. "Oh Glenn, please. More."

She squirms on the cold surface and he doesn't let her suffer.

Glenn lets the ripe fruit circle her swollen clit, eliciting whimpers from his wife, she holds herself more open, to grant him better access to her clit. "More", she sobs and Glenn pushes the berry inside her slick hole and sucks her throbbing clitoris into his mouth. Maggie throws her head back, banging against a hanging cabinet. But she doesn't care.

She holds herself open, with his left hand Glenn tuggs and twists at her nipples, with the other hand, he fucks her with the berry.

"I always love the way, you taste. But now you taste like strawberry down here and I easily could get addicted. I wish, I could use a banana right now or a cucumber. Something big to fill you."

Maggies legs start to tremble.

Glenn moves the fruit against Maggies clit, rubbing it, pressing against it.

Maggie is slick from her own juices and the fruit juices, for the berry is slightly mashed by now.

"You are so beautiful like this, like a ripe fruit yourself. It's time to harvest."

Maggie cries out, as the peak hits her.

She can feel small aftershocks running through her body  as Glenn holds the smashed berry to her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth. She bites into into it, tasting herself and the rich fruit aroma. "Mmmh, I love strawberries. And you."

Slowly she glides down from the countertop, standing unsteady on trembling legs. Her lips search for Glenn's mouth and he groans at her taste. He's painfully hard and his wonderful wife sneaks her hand into his trousers, gripping his humid cock.

With trembling fingers, he fumbles to open his pants, sighing in relief as his cock springs free. Maggie immediately starts to stroke him, with exactly the right pressure. He knows, it won't take long. With her thumb, she gathers the precum from his slit, using it as lube. Glenn helplessly bucks into her fist. He feels his balls tighten, and he knows, Maggie can feel it, too.

Suddendly she grabs the bowl with the strawberries with one hand, while the other strokes him into oblivion.

His hot white cum covers the berries. Maggie strokes him through his orgasm, milking every single drop from him. Glenn pants hard and rests his forhead against Maggies shoulder. "Damn, that was hot as fuck."

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom now. With our strawberries."

They get comfortable on their kingsize bed, feeding each other with strawberries covered in jizz.

"See, they are even better with cream", Maggie states and Glenn fucks her hard and fast with his big cock. That's even better then a banana or a cucumber.

 

 

 


End file.
